Love of Might and Magic
by mah29732
Summary: Plasmius and three of his associates find the Skeleton Key, open the door between magical realm, ghost and human realms along with releasing the Troll King. Plasmius then makes a deal to be matchmaker between Danny Phantom and the Te Xuan Ze...
1. A Problem Arises

Love of Might and Magic

Chapter 1: A Problem Arises

It has been nearly ten years or so for Vlad Plasmius to search the ghost zone again for the Skeleton key. With the aid of Skulcker, Technus and the Fright Knight, Plasmius was able to locate it in a remote location of the ghost zone. The lizard-like monster tried to attack Plasmius with all its might.

"So how did you manage to escape this monster when it ate you before?" asked the Fright Knight as he was fighting alongside a few of Vlad and his clones.

"Let's just say it was quite unpleasant" added Vlad as he fired a ghost beam at the lizard-like monster.

"But Skulcker really wants to know what this Skeleton Key actually does" said Skulcker as he fired several rockets at the lizard-like monster.

"It can open any door, go into any dimension and free any prisoner which I choose" said Vlad as he and his ghost clones fired a large ghost beam at the oncoming lizard-like monster and sent it flying and crashing toward a floating tree in the ghost zone.

"I'm getting quite tired of this" said Technus as he used his staff to keep the lizard-like monster down.

"Will you do the honors in subduing this ghost beast?" asked Vlad to the Fright Knight.

"With pleasure" replied the Fright Knight as he charged toward the lizard-like creature and slashed him with his sword and turned the lizard-like monster into a pelt.

"So what do you want to do with this Skeleton Key first?" asked Technus as Plasmius got the key out of its case.

Then Plasmius noticed a strange large door floating about near them.

"How about using the Skeleton Key for opening that door?" asked Vlad.

"Are you sure?" asked the Fright Knight, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"And why isn't it such a good idea?" asked Vlad.

"Well" replied the Fright Knight, "that's the residence of the Troll King and of course the door to the magical realm."

"And all the more reason why I should open that door" said Vlad as he floated toward it.

"Please reconsider" said the Fright Knight, "if you do that the realm between the human and ghost worlds will collide with the realm of magic."

"And your point is?" asked Vlad as he placed the Skeleton Key in the lock of the door.

Vlad then ignored the Fright Knight's concerns and opened the large strange door anyway. As the door opened up, the four then entered what looked like to be some sort of cavern and a throne of some sort in the middle of it. Suddenly what it looked like to be an earthquake shook the entire cavern and Vlad signaled his comrades to take cover as a large troll along with his loyalists came to the scene and noticed the door to the ghost zone was opened.

"Who dares intrude on my turf?" bellowed the Troll King as he looked around the cavern.

"Hello, Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius" replied Vlad as he appeared right in front of the Troll King.

"And who might your associates be?" asked the Troll King as they emerged from their hiding places.

"My associates are Skulcker, the Fright Knight, and Technus" replied Vlad.

"And what do you have to offer that would benefit me if you shouldn't be destroyed?" asked the Troll King.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Vlad.

"I would like to have my revenge on the Te Xuan Ze" replied the Troll King, "for imprisoning me here in the first place. The only problem is that the current Te Xuan Ze resides in Orchid Bay and can't leave that area which she is bond to."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" asked Vlad.

"Enroll her in a college which you can keep a close eye on her until I regain my strength" replied the Troll King.

"Well, why not enroll her in the college Daniel and his friends are in Amity Park?" replied Vlad.

The scene then switches back to Clockwork whom was observing the events unfolding.

"This doesn't look good" said Clockwork then he opens a portal to Orchid Bay, "I must get the Te Xuan Ze to Amity Park fast."

Meanwhile back in Orchid Bay, Juniper Lee just received an anonymous letter of recommendation to be enrolled in Amity Park College and she was with Ah-Mah trying to cope with the deal on leaving Orchid Bay to Amity Park.

"I'm most interested in whoever wrote this letter" said Ah-Mah as she was examining it.

"But I can't leave Orchid Bay" said June.

"Of course you can't" said Ah-Mah, "it's impossible for you until there happens to be another Te Xuan Ze."

"I believe I can solve your dilemma" said a strange figure as who revealed to be Clockwork.

"Okay" said June to Clockwork, "who are you?"

"I'm Clockwork" replied Clockwork, "and I need you to head to Amity Park."

"Were you the one responsible for writing this letter?" asked June as she showed it to him.

"Absolutely not" replied Clockwork, "though you would soon find out who did."

"I hope you know what are you doing Clockwork" said Ah-Mah, "because the magical realm is left without its protector."

"Take this medallion and give it to Ray Ray it can give him the same strength as the Te Xuan Ze" said Clockwork to Ah-Mah, "I have been watching not just what's going on in the ghost zone but also in the human and magical realms as well."

"I'll do that ASAP" said Ah-Mah then she turns to June, "you pack your bags."

"This medallion here" said Clockwork to June as he gave it to her, "will give you the ability to travel outside of Orchid Bay and to Amity Park."

"Well" said June as she placed it around her neck, "thanks."

"I have to go" said Clockwork as he pointed a portal back to his tower with his staff, "I detect that the person who wrote the letter would be sending you a limo in a sort while to head toward Amity Park."

After Clockwork left the scene, several hours after June said goodbye to her friends and family a limo provided by the person who wrote the letter of recommendation whom was none other than Vlad Masters. June then gets into the limo and it heads off toward its destination-Amity Park. The scene then switches back to Vlad Plasmius along with Technus, the Fright Knight and Skulcker in the cavern of the Troll king.

"I do surely hope your plan works" said the Troll King to Vlad, "btw, what other sort of nefarious deeds to you have in mind for this Danny Phantom you hate along with the Te Xuan Ze?"

"How about let me and my associates play match maker between Danny Phantom and the Te Xuan Ze?" replied Vlad as he gave an evil smile, "You know so that it would regain your strength and get out of the ghost zone. My people have already sent the Te Xuan Ze to Amity Park as we speak."


	2. Enter the Fentons

Chapter 2: Enter the Fentons

The limo that carried Juniper Lee to Amity Park had finally arrived after several hours of driving.

"Get up" said a voice to June as the limo's door open.

As June woke up from her trip, she noticed a man with white hair and of course in a fancy suit.

"Who are you?" asked June to the man.

"The name is Vlad Masters" smiled the man as he opened the door for her.

"Vlad Masters!" cried June in such a shock, "The Vlad Masters?"

"Ah, you have heard of me" replied Vlad, "well come on, get out of the limo. Come with me and tour Amity Park College."

As she got out of the limo and began to walk with Vlad, she was wondering where she was going to stay.

"Mr. Masters" said June as they began walking together, "where am I exactly going to stay? A dorm room or something like that?"

"Oh no child" replied Vlad, "someone as intelligent as you shouldn't be cooped up in a stuffy dormitory."

"Then who do you have in mind that you would like for me to stay with?" asked June.

The scene then switches over to Maddie, Jack and Danny Fenton who were at a meeting with the college dean.

"You're in a lot of trouble mister" said Jack, "this is getting quite old for me. Literally, it is getting quite old for me."

"Dad" said Danny, "I didn't do anything this time."

"Like the time you and your friend Tucker hacked into the college's database to change your grades?" asked Maddie.

"We had to get on your batgirl friend's parents' good sides to get good lawyers to prove you didn't have the mental capability of doing it" said Jack, "and we're still paying that bill for your batgirl friend's parents."

"I can assure you three" said the dean, "this time Daniel Fenton isn't in here because he's in trouble. Oh no, an old friend of yours Mr. Fenton is here with a big surprise."

Suddenly the door opens and none other than Vlad Masters enters the scene with Juniper Lee right behind him.

"Vladie!" said Jack in an excited mood, "Long time no see. What have you been up to?"

"Well Jack my old fat friend" replied Vlad, "I believe I have a big surprise for you."

"So what's the surprise?" asked Jack.

"Ms. Juniper Lee over here" replied Vlad as he directed everyone's attention toward her, "is going to stay with you Fentons for her duration at her attendance at Amity Park College."

"That's a great idea Vladiester" said Jack, "she can stay in Jazz's room since she's in Washington State University."

"Well Ms. Lee" said the dean as he turned to her, "I would like to show you around Amity Park College. Right this way if you please and of course the Fentons can come along too."

As everyone was leaving, Danny stayed a little behind and grabbed Vlad's sleeve.

"Alright cheese head" said Danny to Vlad, "what are you up to?"

"Are you trying to suggest that I have something nefarious planned for you boy?" replied Vlad as he began to laugh.

"You're up to something and I'm going to find out what it is" said Danny.

"So I guess your brain has 'improved' from being a fourteen-year-old teenager who couldn't control his ghost powers to a now twenty-four-year-old who thinks he knows everything when he doesn't" said Vlad in a sarcastic voice, "I can assure you all I want to do is provide Ms. Lee here with the proper education and that I have nothing to hide."

As Danny and Vlad joined Maddie, Jack, June and the college dean on the rest of the tour of Amity Park College, the Fentons along with June went back to the Fenton RV.

"Now you take care of Daniel Ms. Lee" said Vlad as June was getting into the RV.

"I wonder what he meant by that" said June thought to herself.

As Jack started the RV's engines and headed back toward the Fenton residence, Vlad got out his communicator to tell his associates of the news.

"The Te Xuan Ze has just been picked up by the Fentons" said Vlad.

"Excellent" said the Troll King who was on the other line, "tell your associates to move to the next phase of the plan."

"Well do" said Vlad then he starts to contact Technus, "Technus, you know how you did with being match-maker between Valerie and Daniel, right?"

"Certainly" replied Technus, "but what do you want me to do with bring this Ms. Lee and Daniel together?"

"I would like for you to do the same with what you did with Valerie" replied Vlad, "but I think we might need Skulcker to cause some trouble here and there. I have been spying on Daniel for quite sometime and he seems like he could be the one to be attracted to a young woman such as Ms. Lee fight someone like Skulcker."

As Vlad was trying to finish up the final touches of his plan to be match-maker between Juniper Lee and Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom, the Fentons had arrived at the Fenton residence.

"So you people hunt ghosts?" asked June to Jack.

"Don't get him started" begged Danny.

"Of course we do" replied Jack, "we have been obsessed in hunting ghosts since Maddie and me met in college."

"And we have loads of anti-ghost technology and other sort of weaponry" said Maddie, "want to take a tour?"

"Sure" replied June as she took her bag into the house.

"Oh, don't worry about that" said Jack, "let Danny take it in and put in Jazz's room."

"Just great" sighed Danny as he picked up June's bag and started to head up the stairs and into Jazz's room.

As Jack and Maddie were giving Juniper Lee a tour of the Fenton residence along with the various anti-ghost technology, Danny used his ghost powers and went up toward Jazz's room and placed June's bag on Jazz's bed. As he was about to leave the room in his human form, a strange amulet of some sort fell out of June's bag.

"What the heck is this?" asked Danny as he noticed it falling from the bag and grabbed it and placed it in his pocket.

A few minutes later after the tour ended of the basement along with the anti-ghost weapons down there, June went up to Jazz's room to take a nap. She noticed that her bag was on Jazz's bed and of course noticed that one of her magical amulets was missing.

"Great" said June as she searched her bag that had all of her stuff along with some other magical items, "this can't be good."

Suddenly the door opened with Jack peaking his face through.

"Something wrong June?" asked Jack.

"Uh, nothing, there's nothing at all" replied June.

"Just wanted to see if your first day with us will be okay" replied Jack as he closed the door.

Then as Jack left the room, June thought to herself of what if this Danny Fenton had her missing magical amulet. She would of course have to investigate first and of course tell Ah-Mah what had happen too before any course of action could be taken.


	3. The Strange Amulet

Chapter 3: The Strange Amulet

As mourning approached and June was getting ready to go to Amity Park College, she was on her cell phone with Ah-Mah and Ray Ray.

"One of your amulets is missing?" asked Ah-Mah in such a shock, "This is most unsettling."

"Shame, shame, shame" added Ray Ray, "good thing this Clockwork character gave me the responsibilities for being the new Te Xuan Ze on the block."

"You're only temporary Te Xuan Ze" said June on the other line, "and besides I already have a hunch of who might have taken that amulet."

"And who might that be?" asked Ah-Mah.

"This Danny Fenton" replied June, "I have a hunch he could have probably taken it."

"Well" said Ah-Mah, "you better get it back ASAP or should anyone else who opens the portal to the magical realm can spell doom for all of us."

As June was finished with her call with Ah-Mah and Ray Ray, she began to head down the hallway to have breakfast with the Fentons and bumped right into Danny and her backpack full of her books fell down to the ground.

"Just great" sighed June as she began to pick them up from the floor and back into her backpack.

As June was picking up her books, Danny was observing her and noticed that her movements kind of reminded him of Laura Croft in some sort of way in the game Tomb Raider. June then finished picking up the rest of her books and went off her way downstairs. After that, Danny went into his room and got his labtop out and of course his two friends Sam and Tucker were on-line.

"So who is your new member of the household?" asked Sam to Danny while chatting on-line.

"Juniper Lee" replied Danny, "and what was weird about it is that Vlad Masters a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius introduced her to my parents."

"Do you think he knows something we don't know and is setting up a nefarious plot?" asked Tucker.

"Well" replied Danny as he got out the strange amulet from his pocket and showed it to Sam and Tucker, "this fell out of her bag."

"Is that an ancient Chinese artifact of some sort?" asked Tucker, "Because those are quite rare."

"I'll check it out at the college library" said Sam, "meet Tucker there as well."

"Will do" said Danny as he logged off and went downstairs along with placing the strange amulet in his pocket.

As Danny finally made it downstairs, June at the table talking with Danny's parents.

"So June" said Maddie, "what is Orchid Bay like?"

"Does it have a ghost problem?" asked Jack.

"Well" replied June, "I can certainly tell you that it doesn't have a ghost problem but is certainly a magical place."

"Well" said Jack, "after Danny finishes his breakfast we can take you two to Amity Park College."

"Good luck on your first day" said Maddie.

After Danny ate his breakfast, both Jack and Maddie took both of them to Amity Park College. After Danny's first class and his break, he was in the library with his two friends Sam and Tucker.

"Here's something interesting" said Tucker as he pulled up a book and opened it to the page that had the picture of the strange amulet Danny had, "this amulet belongs to a protector to the magical realm known as the Te Xuan Ze."

"The Te Xuan what?" asked Danny.

"It's suppose to be some sort of mythical protector" replied Sam, "but the Te Xuan Ze is bond to the magical realm and can't leave it until there is a new Te Xuan Ze."

"So how did this strange amulet" said Danny as he got it out of his pocket, "get here?"

"Do you think your friend Clockwork had anything to do with this?" asked Sam as she brought him up, "Because he did save our lives against your evil self."

"And I bet he watches everything" replied Tucker.

"Come on" said Danny, "what's the chance that this Juniper Lee who is staying at my house could be this-Te Xuan Ze?"

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and knew there would be trouble.

"Cover me" said Danny to his two friends as he went behind some bookcases and changed into his ghost mode.

After that, he chased off to find which of his enemies was causing trouble, meanwhile as Skulcker was flying throughout the college to find the Te Xuan Ze, he finally spotted Juniper Lee on her break.

"This is the great magical protector known as the Te Xuan Ze?" asked Skulcker to himself, "This makes my regular prey look more interesting. Oh well, time to implement my client's plans anyway."

As June was simply relaxing to kill some time from her break period, her watch went off.

"Oh great" said June as she looked at her watch, "now what. I thought I left the magical realm."

"Looks like I have a new welt to hunt" said Skulcker as he finally appeared on the scene.

"Okay, who are you?" asked June.

"I'm Skulcker, ghost zone's Greatest Hunter and you have just become my newest prey" replied Skulcker as he gave an evil smile to June.

"Well bring it on then!" said June.

As Skulcker began to fire several of his rockets at June, June leaped out of the way dodging the rockets and then manages to kick Skulcker down to the ground. As Danny arrived on the scene while he was invisible, he noticed that June was taking care of the situation so he floated down to the boy's restroom and changed back into his normal human self and walked out of the restroom to watch June fight Skulcker.

"You call yourself a hunter?" asked June as she gave Skulcker a good punch and another kick and sent him crashing against the wall.

"I would love to have your skin as a pelt" replied Skulcker as he recovered from the attack.

"Okay that is just disgusting" said June as she dodged a laser attack by Skulcker.

"But it's what I do" said Skulcker, "and I especially love to do this against the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom. But then again you're just as rare as well."

"Well the only thing that will be rare are ruthless hunters like you" said June as she gave Skulcker several more good punches and another kick sending Skulcker crashing out of the window and away from the scene.

"That was amazing!" cried Danny in an excited voice as he walked toward June after the battle, "I didn't know anyone like that could fight ghosts that way. My friend Sam maybe athletic but she's nowhere near as good as you are."

"Well thanks" said June, "well I better head to class."

As June left the scene, Danny's two friends had arrived on the scene. Sam then noticed that same look Danny had given her the time Ember used a love spell on them along with the way Danny looked at Paulina back in high school.

"Oh great" sighed Sam as she was showing her jealousy, "I could tell where this is heading to."

The scene then switches to Technus who was observing the battle through some security cameras he hacked into.

"The second phase of the plan is complete" said Technus to Vlad on the other line.

"Excellent" said Vlad, "onto the next phase."


	4. Incident in the Shower

Chapter 4: Incident in the Shower

As the day was closing for Juniper Lee's first day at Amity Park College, the Fenton RV was ready to take her back to the Fenton residence.

"Why are you two in your anti-ghost armor?" asked June.

"We heard from Danny on his cell phone that he spotted a ghost and you were pretty good fighting that ghost with your bare hands" replied Jack.

"Really?" asked June with an astonished look on her face.

"And here he comes now" said Jack as Danny entered the scene ready to go back home.

As both of them got into the Fenton RV and headed back to the Fenton residence.

"You kids are old enough to stay in the house by yourselves" said Maddie.

"Are you two going somewhere tonight?" asked June.

"We're going to stake out Amity Park College" replied Jack, "and search for that ghost you fought. Anyway, we checked your schedule and of course Danny has no class tomorrow and so do you which is good for us."

"Well" said Maddie, "we better get moving."

"Right" said Jack as he started the engine and sped off toward Amity Park College.

"Just great" thought June to herself, "it's just you and me." Referring to Danny.

"Well" said Danny, "I better get to my room and do some studying."

As both Danny and June went into the house, Danny went back to his room and turned on his computer labtop and began to chat with Sam and Tucker on the strange amulet he had found in June's backpack.

"I'm not so sure you should get so close to this Juniper Lee" said Sam while typing on her computer.

"I researched this legendary Te Xuan Ze" said Tucker, "and anyone whom is chosen to be the protector of the magical realm can pack quite a punch."

"Yea" said Danny as he had the same look on his face he had earlier after the fight, "she did handle Skulcker. Even better than I could have ever done."

"Well don't get too close to her" said Sam.

"Well" said Danny, "I better go and study. Will talk to you two later."

As Danny turned off his labtop, he was quite curious to see what was June doing. So the only way he could find out was to change into his ghost mode, turned invisible and headed toward Jazz's room. As Danny finally found his way there, he noticed that June was gone and noticed the door to the shower was open.

"Okay" said Danny he said to himself, "you can do this. You have done this plenty of times back in high school."

As Danny continued his way into the bathroom, he noticed there was quite a lot of steam as June was of course taking a shower as he noticed her clothes were on the floor. He then began to sweat as he slowly floating toward the shower where June was. As he finally went through the shower curtains of the shower, he notice that June was of course washing herself in the shower and noticed how athletic June's body was as he observed her. June's body unlike his friend Sam's seemed more muscular and athletic than usual and after he observed that, Danny decided to float closer toward June.

As he did that, he could tell he was getting too close for comfort, but Danny held his ground as he got even closer to June. While June was still cleaning herself, she began to feel a familiar breath of air over her shoulder. As the turned around, she noticed that no one was there, except Danny whom was invisible.

"Okay this is just too weird" said June to herself.

As June continued her shower, Danny wanted to get closer, but tried not to breathe too heavily onto her to suspect that he was nearby. But as he got closer to her, he couldn't help but to breath over her shoulder which of course stopped whatever June was doing. She then quickly turned around again and saw no one which really started to creep herself out. She then stopped the shower and decided to investigate by using one of the Fentons' anti-ghost technology, she wanted to find this pervert ghost fast and Danny knew there was going to be trouble so he flew toward his room and changed back into his human self and got back on his bed and pretended to read a book

A few seconds later, June who was still wearing a tow around her went down to the basement and grabbed the Fenton ghost finder. She then turned it on and started up the stairway. The Fenton finder then guided June to Danny's room where Danny was pretending to innocently sit on his bed while reading a book.

"You!" cried June as she flared up and dropped the device from her hands.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Danny as he sat while still pretending to read the book.

"You're the pervert ghost whom was spying on me while I was in the shower!" said June as she stomped her way toward Danny.

"How did you know I had ghost powers?" asked Danny as June held him by his sleeve.

"With that invention" said June as she pointed to the invention that was on ground.

"So what are you going to do to me?" asked Danny, "Beat me up? Call the police?"

"I'm going to do something much worse than that" replied June, "I'm going to expose your ghost powers to your parents and everybody here in Amity Park. That seems like punishment enough."

"And if you do that" said Danny, "I'll tell them that you're the Te Xuan Ze."

"How the heck did you know I was that?" asked June.

"I found this amulet that dropped out of your bag" replied Danny as he showed it to her from his pocket.

"Fine" said June, "I won't expose your secret if you won't expose mine."

"Look" said Danny, "it's getting late. We should get some rest."

"You're not going anywhere" said June as she grabbed Danny's sleeve again.

"What do you possibly mean?" asked Danny, "We both agreed not to expose each other's secrets to everyone else. Well, Sam and Tucker have already suspected you being this Te Xuan Ze."

"Well" replied June, "how about a—"

"Date?" as Danny finished her sentence.

"Well okay" replied June, "at least I didn't have to use my Te Xuan Ze powers on you."

"How about tomorrow since we're doing nothing then?" asked Danny.

"Sounds great" replied June as she placed Danny back down on his bed and then left the scene.

"Sam isn't going to like this" said Danny as he sighed while he got ready to go to bed.


	5. The 'Date'

Chapter 5: The 'Date'

As mourning finally broke out, Danny woke up and got dressed. As June went to take a shower, Danny walked down stairs and noticed that his parents had just come back from their stake out at Amity Park College.

"So dad" said Danny as he noticed his dad was carrying a box of empty coffee cups, "how did the stake out go?"

"Not so good" replied Jack as he placed the box of empty coffee cups on the table.

"We certainly had to drink a lot of coffee just to keep us on the edge" said Maddie.

"So how did June's first night with you go?" asked Jack.

"Uh, it went off without a hitch" replied Danny as sweat began to run down his forehead.

"Say, why are you sweating?" asked Jack as he noticed Danny being very nervous.

"Uh, whatever gave you that idea?" asked Danny.

Suddenly before Jack or Maddie could ask their son anymore questions, June finally came into the scene.

"Hey Danny, remember what are we going to do today?" asked June to Danny.

"Uh, sure" replied Danny as he and June started to leave the scene.

"Say, where are you two heading off to?" asked Maddie to both Danny and June.

"Uh, just going off to study" replied June.

"Well, have fun" said Maddie.

As June took Danny's hand and they walked out the door together, Danny had an uneasy feeling in himself. Could this be a plan orchestrated by his arch rival-Vlad Masters a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius? And if so, what was there some other greater scheme Plasmius was covering up? But these questions would have to be answered later along with Sam's jealously against June which Danny predicted would continue. After Danny thought to himself about these sort of questions in his head, Danny was taking June to the Nasty Burger to show her around Amity Park. From there, he showed her to the bowling ally where he had his "date" with "Paulina" who was secretly overshadowed by Kitten, John Thirteen's girlfriend. There, June used her Te Xuan Ze powers and scored the highest amount of points.

"Wow" said Danny to June as she finished her final round, "I never knew how strong the Te Xuan Ze was."

"Hey" said June, "you were at least lucky I didn't have to use my powers on you when you spied on me while I was taking a shower."

"That is for sure" said Danny.

After finishing up bowling, Danny was about to take June to where he and Valerie had their date when they ran into Sam and Tucker.

"Okay" said Sam, "this is getting weird. Danny, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" said Danny.

As Sam and Danny got to a place where neither June or Tucker could eavesdrop on them, Danny could tell Sam was quite jealous about June.

"Look" said Sam, "something is up with you two."

"You mean June and me?" asked Danny.

"Of course I mean you two" replied Sam, "something is not quite right here."

"Well, now that you mention it" said Danny, "it was Vlad Masters who introduced her to me and my parents."

"Of course" said Sam as she placed her hand on her forehead, "it has to be one of Vlad's plans."

"I think you should spy on Vlad" said Danny, "see if this is indeed a plot against me or a plot to cover up a greater scheme."

"Don't you worry" said Sam, "I want this to end sooner than you think."

"Just be careful when you and Tucker go spy on Plasmius" said Danny to Sam.

"Don't worry" said Sam, "with all the wealth my parents have, I'm sure I'm able to get some fancy spy equipment."

As both Sam and Tucker walked off from the scene, June walked toward Danny.

"So what was that all about?" asked June.

"Well, I'm quite suspicious of Vlad Masters and his reasons to bring you into Amity Park" replied Danny.

"I hope you're not hiding some other things I should know about Vlad" said June.

"I think it would be more suited if I told you about this later" said Danny.

As both June and Danny were leaving for the restaurant where Danny had his date with Valerie, Technus was watching the events unfolding through some security cameras as he was secretly controlling a nearby computer system to spy on Danny.

"Is there anything suspicious to report on?" asked Vlad to Technus on his communicator.

"So far nothing quite suspicious" replied Technus, "just make sure you don't run into the Te Xuan Ze and her powers."

"Will do" said Vlad.

"I do hope you know what you are doing here" said the Troll king whom was observing Vlad Plasmius on his communicator.

"Of course I know what I am doing" said Vlad.

"I need more time before my powers could recharge" said the Troll king.

"How much time could that be?" asked Vlad.

"Well" replied the Troll king, "perhaps months if not a year at the latest. But even for me, that's so slow."

"So how will you regain your powers?" asked Vlad.

"With my magical staff" replied the Troll king.

"And where might that be?" asked Vlad.

"My staff was taken by the Te Xuan Ze whom defeated me" replied the Troll king, "I need to use my staff to use the energy of the ghost zone to recharge my powers."

"Well, I think we know where to find your staff" said Vlad, "and I think I should personally retrieve it myself with the aid of Skulcker, Walker and some of his henchmen."

"Excellent" said the Troll king, "I'm glad you know where to locate my staff. Just make sure to bring it back."

"Don't you worry" said Vlad as he was leaving the scene, "I'll get it back for you. You can count on me."

"Let's hope you do not fail me" said the Troll king.

Then as Vlad leaves the scene, the Troll king snaps his fingers and at least two large trolls come toward his side.

"What do you want us to do my lord?" asked the first troll.

"I want you to cause some trouble against the Te Xuan Ze and her new friend" replied the Troll king, "I do not trust the intentions of this Vlad Plasmius. I myself should personally retake the staff from him."

"Yes, at once we'll do your bidding" said the trolls as they left the scene.


	6. Just Trolling Around

Chapter 6: Just Trolling Around

After the "date" for June and Danny was just about over, Danny was walking June back to the Fenton residence, June's watch on her wrist started to light up like crazy.

"What's going on?" asked Danny to June.

"It's a warning system" replied June.

"Like my ghost sense?" asked Danny.

"Sort of" replied June then she reached for her pocket, "but I think you might need this amulet if you want to help me out."

"Thanks" said Danny as he placed the amulet around his neck.

As both of them turned around they noticed two large trolls. The first one was carrying a large mace while the other was carrying a large sword.

"What are these two things?" asked Danny to June as he changed in his ghost mode.

"Trolls" replied June, "and the last time a Te Xuan Ze fought them was when the Troll king attempted to rule the world."

"But just where did the Te Xuan Ze who fought these trolls placed them in after they were defeated?" asked Danny as the two trolls were advancing toward them.

"In the ghost zone which links them between the magical realm and the human realm" said June.

"Then I got a good guess at who could have set these trolls free" said Danny.

The two trolls then quickly made their advance on both Danny and June. The troll with the large mace attempted to smash Danny, but Danny managed to turn invisible and fired a ghost beam at the troll with the mace knocking the large troll down to the ground. The troll with the sword then attempted to slash it against June, but June managed to dodge the attack, leaped and kicked the large troll down to the ground. While the two large trolls continued to fight both Danny and June, the Fright Knight and Technus noticed the battle was taking place and floated down to attempt to stop the fight.

"What are you two doing?" asked the Fright Knight to the two trolls, "This isn't part of the plan."

"Sorry" replied the first troll, "but we don't take orders from some rich snobby halfa."

The troll with the large mace then swings the mace against the Fright Knight sending him crashing right into Technus whom was trying to gather assorted electronic equipment together to form a larger body to fight the large trolls. As the two ghosts fell down to the ground, Danny noticed their presence as his ghost sense of course picked them up. So Danny wanted to find out what Vlad's plans were so he split himself into two. His clone would aid June to fight the two large trolls while his real self would interrogate Vlad's two associates.

"Okay guys" said Danny as he walked toward the Fright Knight and Technus and picked both of them up from the ground, "talk. What's Vlad planning?"

"To tell you the truth" replied the Fright Knight, "I warned Vlad not to go forward with this plan from the beginning. You see, Vlad had told us to help him search for the legendary Skeleton Key that can unlock any realm and free any prisoner including the Troll king."

"He did what!" cried June as she knocked the large troll with the sword against the troll with the mace.

"And now he's after the Troll King's staff which is located at the residence of the Te Xuan Ze" added Technus, "we would like to help you subdue these two trolls and of course prevent the Troll King from using his staff."

"Well" said June as she was helping Danny's clone fight off the two large trolls, "we could sure use all the help we can get."

As the Fright Knight and Technus went into battle with Danny and June against the two large trolls, Vlad Plasmius along with Walker, his crew and Skulcker were already in Orchid Bay.

"So this is where the Te Xuan Ze lives?" asked Skulcker as he looked around.

"The Te Xuan Ze's place should be around these parts" replied Walker as he and his crew were scouting the area.

"I think we should pay a visit to Ms. Lee's Ah-Mah" said Vlad to his associates, "I have heard from the Troll King that she keeps many of the old Te Xuan Ze souvenirs from the ones the Te Xuan Ze has defeated."

"Then let's get to it already" said Skulcker, "Skulcker is itching for a fight."

As Vlad and his associates made their way toward Ah-Mah's house, Ray Ray had just returned with Monroe from a fight with some of the monsters June always had trouble with.

"So how do you like being temporary Te Xuan Ze?" asked Ah-Mah to Ray Ray.

"It's tough work" replied Ray Ray as he was trying to fix his back, "this is going to hurt in the mourning."

"You should be thankful that this Clockwork fellow gave you a chance to temporary take June's place" said Ah-Mah, "I know you have always wanted to take her place in the spotlight."

"Yea" said Ray Ray, "I didn't imagine it would hurt this much."

"Just be lucky that you haven't had a tougher fight" said Monroe.

"Did I hear that as a challenge" said a voice behind the three.

As the three of them looked around the house, Vlad Plasmius along with his associates-Walker, Walker's crew and Skulcker appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright" said Monroe, "just who do you think you people really are?"

"The name is Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius" replied Vlad, "and I am here for the staff for the Troll King."

"The Troll King!" cried Ah-Mah, "You will have to get pass me. I maybe old, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Very well then" said Vlad as he split himself into four Vlads, "let's get this party started."

As Plasmius and his clones were fighting Ah-Mah, Skulcker readied his rockets at Ray Ray and Monroe and began to fire at them. Ray Ray dodged the attacks from Skulcker and took Monroe to hide under a table for cover.

"Okay" said Skulcker to Walker and his crew, "I think we got them pinned down."

"Good" said Walker then he turns to his crew, "search the house for the Troll King's staff."

As Walker joined the battle with Skulcker and Vlad, his crew began to search Ah-Mah's house. As two hours went into the battle between Ah-Mah, Ray Ray, Monroe and Vlad and his associates, Walker's crew finally came what they were looking for and took the large trunk that had the Troll King's staff in it.

"Okay" said one of Walker's men, "we can leave. We got what we came for."

"Don't worry" said Skulcker, "Skulcker will make an exit for us."

Skulcker then fired a smoke grenade and a black cloud went around the entire house blinding Ah-Mah, Ray Ray and Monroe giving Vlad and his associates to escape with what they came searching for. As the smoke finally cleared, Ah-Mah realized that the trunk which kept the Troll King's staff along with other assorted magical weapons was missing.

"This is very bad" said Ah-Mah as she noticed the trunk was missing from its place, "I should warn Juniper on this."

Meanwhile, Vlad and his associates had arrived back in the ghost zone and in the Troll King's lair where he delivered the trunk and unlocked it with the Skeleton Key. There the Troll King picked up his staff and aimed it at the ghost zone. He concentrated the staff into the ghost zone and the energy from the ghost zone started to glow in the orb of the staff. The Troll King was ready to make a come back and he looked upon Amity Park as his first kingdom in his new world order.


	7. A Foiled Attempt

Chapter 7: A Foiled Attempt

After June, Danny, the Fright Knight and Technus subdued the two large trolls, Sam and Tucker came into the scene and were surprised of what just happen.

"Okay, what the heck is going on here?" asked Sam.

"We have no time to explain" replied the Fright Knight.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tucker.

After Tucker's statement, the Troll King appeared from a portal which he had created along with Vlad and his remaining associates.

"Yes, Amity Park should be a nice suitable place for my first province of my kingdom" said the Troll King as he observed the area around him.

"And do we get a piece of the pie of conquest?" asked Vlad to the Troll King.

"I have changed my mind about that" replied the Troll King as he fired a beam from his staff knocking Vlad and his associates to the wall.

"Looks like you got more than you bargained for" said June to Vlad as he and his associates recovered from the attack.

"So how can we make subdue the Troll King?" asked Vlad to June.

"By kicking his butt" replied June.

"So let's get to it then" said Vlad as he split himself into four Vlads and started to fire ghost beams at the Troll King.

"So" said the Troll King as he was blocking Vlad's ghost beams, "you want to challenge me? How about if I summon some of my minions?"

The Troll King then raised his staff and stomped it on the ground summoned three large trolls from the ground.

"This could be trouble" said Danny.

"Skulcker knows what to do" said Skulcker as he readied his weapons and fired rockets at the three large trolls hitting all of them and sending them crashing toward the wall.

The trolls recovered from the attack and charged at Vlad and his associates. One of the trolls swung a large mace at Walker's crew, and sent them down to the ground as if they were bowling pins. The second troll had a large sword and tried to slice Vlad and his clones, but Vlad was too quick for the troll and fired a large ghost beam, knocking the sword from the troll's hand and onto the ground. The third troll began to ram toward Danny, June and Danny's two friends. Danny quickly turned June, Sam and Tucker invisible and dodged the attack. When the troll realized that he didn't hit Danny, Danny was right behind the large troll and fired a large ghost beam at the troll sending the troll onto the ground.

"Why don't you people come and take me down?" asked the Troll King.

"Gladly" replied the Fright Knight as he took out his sword and began to charge at the Troll King.

As the Fright Knight tried to slash his sword against the Troll King, the Troll King dodged the attacks and fired a beam from his staff, knocking the Fright Knight right into Technus who was trying to help him during the battle.

"This is quite pathetic" laughed the Troll King, "I could do this all day if I wanted to. Come on Te Xuan Ze, don't you or any of your new friends have any special powers I should be aware of that can or let's say a wave of some sort to shatter the orb on my staff?"

"How about my ghostly wail" replied Danny as he split himself into two.

Danny then ordered everybody behind him and to cover their ears. As everybody did that, Danny and his clone held their breath and let out the ghostly wail at the Troll King and his three large minions. The ghostly wail was so strong that the orb on the Troll King's staff began to break into tiny pieces. The energy which he stole from the ghost zone was just about gone when the orb finally broke apart into tiny pieces and the three large trolls which the Troll King had summoned had been thrown several feet into the air and down to the ground, creating a large crater in the ground. The ghostly wail took a toll on Danny as his clone reverted back into the original Danny, but Danny still remained in his ghost mode form.

"My staff!" cried the Troll King as he noticed the orb of the staff completely broken and the shards of glass on the ground.

"Wow" said June, "I didn't know you had a power like that."

"Glad you didn't use that one on me or any of my associates" said Vlad.

"Now to handle the Troll King" said Danny as he and June walked toward the Troll King.

"Uh, no hard feelings, right?" asked the Troll King as he gave a smile to both Danny and June.

"Right" replied both June and Danny.

Both June and Danny gave the Troll King a good punch and another kick. Danny fired a large ghost beam at the Troll King which sent the Troll King across the street and right into his minions whom were trying to recover from the last attack. Before the Troll King could get up from the attack, June leaped and kicked him down to the ground. As the Troll King and his minions laid unconscious, June turned her attention toward Vlad and his associates.

"Now, now" said Vlad as he and his associates began to back away, "you wouldn't want your secret as the Te Xuan Ze to be revealed by one of the world's richest billionaires would you?"

"And you wouldn't want people to know that you are an evil half ghost whom gained the power through using it the wrong way?" asked Danny.

"Fine" replied June, "what's your deal?"

"I will promise to not use the Skeleton Key again" replied Vlad, "if you help me lock up the Troll King and his minions and place the Troll King's staff in a safer place."

"I think Danny should have the Skeleton Key" said June then she showed her fist to Vlad, "or I'll make you give it to him."

"Very persuasive" replied Vlad as he handed the Skeleton Key to Danny, "but enjoy it while it last. And oh, June I'll make sure you can head home back to Orchid Bay."

As Vlad ordered his associates to help Danny place the Troll King and his minions back into the chamber which he escaped, Vlad gave June the opportunity to head back to Orchid Bay and Danny delivered the Troll King's staff to Clockwork and the Skeleton Key as well.

"Glad you handed those items to someone who would make sure it won't fall into the wrong hands" said Clockwork.

"Looks like everything is back to normal" said Danny as he observed June through Clockwork's portal in Orchid Bay with her friends and her little brother Ray Ray and her grandmother Ah-Mah.

"It seems that way" said Clockwork, "but I suspect your nemesis might plan another mode of attack in the near future."

The scene then switches to Vlad Masters who was back in his mansion in his human form reading the myth of Loki the Norse god and his evil reign.

"So what's your next plan?" asked Skulcker, "Skulcker was disappointed with your last venture."

"How about trying to release the god which the Te Xuan Ze and Thor imprisoned?" laughed Vlad.


End file.
